Zonko party
￼￼ Zonko party is the fifth episode of Walter and the louds Plot Walter revealed his vanquilitrist dummy to his friends but it soon goes missing the next day Synopsis Prologue The episode starts with luan entertaining Walter with Mr. Coconuts before he told her about his vanquilitrist dummy that was passed on for many generations. Luan then convinced him to do a puppet show for everyone which made Walter excited as he runs off after hugging luan Act 1 Everyone from the neighborhood and some friends from school gather at the loud house as they wait for Walter's puppet show to start, soon Walter came with a disturbing looking vanquilitrist dummy as they sang a creepy theme song ( Zonko's theme song) that scares the kids away. Afterwards, the loud family starts questioning the puppet and told Walter to get a new one. Walter then gets mad and ran upstairs to do some jokes with zonko. The next day during school Rico tries to prevent people from ridiculing Walter while Amber talk to him about how things age which confused him, soon Walter told his group not to worry about zonko and enjoy him just the way he is. Rico and Amber then warn Walter what would happen to zonko if he doesn't take care of him as Walter walk to class without a care. That night, Walter smiled at zonko as he go to bed, but the next day he panic when he sees zonko missing from the shelf. Act 2 The loud kids tries to calm Walter down as he frantically look for his dummy. He then gets suspicious and immediately starts questioning the louds which shocked them as they yell at him for accusing them of stealing, so Walter ask them to help him find the dummy thief which the loud sisters refused. Lincoln then cheer Walter up and volunteer to help him find zonko. After calling Clyde over, the duo starts to sing about their mystery solving antics. ( deal out some justice) after the song, the trio starts with the neighborhood with the first suspect being Mrs. Jalinsky who was angry at first, but then said that she saw a mysterious person sneak into his bedroom window but didn't see the face, the trio then interrogate the Mr. Grouse who said that the theif have freckles and brown hair, so the next day, the trio interrogate their friends who have freckles and brown hair. Soon the trio give up until Amber and trixie came and told them that the dummy thief have blue eyes which made Lincoln suspicious. However Walter is so overjoyed that he kissed Amber and took Lincoln and Clyde to go find more suspects before returning to ask for the best bet which was Chandler. Amber then called someone to ask how's the puppet doing Act 3 After class, Walter told Rico that Chandler probably stole zonko yesterday, Rico then warn Walter to not jump to conclusions or it'll end badly. Meanwhile Lincoln and Clyde are looking for Chandler who is in a middle of a serious conversations with Harvey about something that belong to Walter, the boys then decided to follow him. Walter went to Amber, Cristina and cookie who told him to them by the school news office, cookie then show Walter his vanquilitrist dummy who looks brand new and redone as Walter hug the girls and thank them, Walter then told the girls that he actually thought Chandler stole him which made him realized something and runs off to stop Lincoln and Clyde who was in the middle of interrogating Chandler, after telling the boys about zonko, they feel guilty about accusing Chandler. Before they leave, Chandler handed Walter his keytar which he dropped on his way from Amber's house, but instead of thanking Chandler, Walter punched him in the nose and knocked him out. That night, Luna gives Walter some advices on comedy as they eat dinner with the family, the end credits appears after zonko winked at the audience Cast *Walter Jenkins/zonko: Danny Jacobs *Lori loud: Catherine tabers *Leni loud: liliana mumy *Luna loud:Luan loud: Christina pucelli *Lynn loud: Jessica diccicio *Lincoln loud: tex Hammond *Lucy loud: Jessica diccicio *Lana loud: grey delisle *Lola loud: grey delisle *Lily loud: grey delisle *Clyde: Andre Robinson *Amber mulligan: Betsy sodaro *Cristina Turner: Tara strong *Cookie QT: Lara Miller *Rico emundo: Keith Ferguson *Trixie yang: Andy Richter *Mrs. Jalinsky: Susan blakeslee *Mr. Grouse: John DiMaggio *Chandler: Daniel divinere Lisa, brownie, girl Jordan and harvey Don't speak in this episode Trivia #This is the first appearance of zonko the zalien #The title was originally called dummy thief #This is the first time Lincoln and Clyde dressed as ace savvy and one eyed jack from the loud house #Mr. Grouse first speaking role is in this episode #Walter was into black comedy #Cookie' s dad is a wood carver #Zonko's design is from the zaliens from Austin and ally #This is the first time Walter's flashback as a young boy is revealed Songs included Zonko's theme song: sung by Walter and zonko Deal out some justice: sung by Lincoln and Clyde References Austin and ally: Zonko's design is from the zalien from this show, also zonko' s theme song have some parts in tune of look out Loud house: Lincoln and Clyde are dressed up as ace savvy and one eyed jack from this show Gravity falls: Zonko is similar to bear o Zonko's theme song: this song is like a dark version of children songs Deal out some justice: this song referenced ace' s catchphrase All hail king julien: Walter's keytar looks extremely similar to julien's keytar Scores The next day: (result screen of Fanboy and chum chum arcade raid) Killer birds: apm (from spongebob) Ace savvy theme: sweet dandy